Las pelotas del dragon
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Hermione Granger le muestra la televisión y su anime favorito Dragon Ball a su novio Draco malfoy.


Disclaimer.Nada me pertenece.

La oscuridad de la noche reinaba en Londres y de eso se percato Hermione Granger al asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Miró su reloj y al darse cuenta que ya casi era hora de que llegara su novio, se dirigió a la sala para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Le había preparado una sorpresa y no quería que nada saliese mal. En eso estaba cuando el timbre sonó. Presurosa avanzó a la puerta y después de plisar una inexistente arruga en su blusa abrió la puerta.

Un joven rubio de electrizantes ojos grises le devolvía la mirada divertido. Ella sonrío al verlo vestido como muggle.Llevaba unos jeans gastados y una camisa azul clara.

-¡Vaya, me has sorprendido!, ¿donde quedaron tus ropas de seda?-dijo invitándolo a pasar.

-ja ja muy graciosa-contestó mientras con la mirada detallaba el lugar-solo pensé que no necesitaría mi mejor ropa al venir aquí-volteo a verla-ya sabes, acabaría en el piso-dijo de modo sugerente atrayéndola hacia el.

-¡Malfoy!-se apartó de el sonrojada

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocente-Sabes Hermione, me duele que no aprecies lo que hago por ti-se llevo la mano al pecho teatralmente.

Ella soltó una risita y se abrazó a el-Claro que apreció lo que haces por mi, incluso has mejorado tu relación con Harry y Ron y eso para mi vale muchísimo.

La mención de los chicos le hizo sentirse incómodo y dijo-Me siento un elfo con esta ropa-ella le miró frunciendo el ceño .

-¡Pero que dices!, que darían los elfos por tener ropa como esa y-pero fue interrumpida por los labios del joven.

-Hablas mucho, querida-dijo terminando el beso.

-Es parte de mi encanto -le respondió con un rápido beso en los labios. Lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino a la sala. El espacio era pequeño, solo un sofá, una mesita de centro y frente a ellos la televisión.

-Ta da!-dijo ella emocionada

El enarco una ceja y la miro sin comprender su entusiasmo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y exclamó -Draco,¡es la televisión!

-Urra-dijo fingiendo emoción

Ella hizo lo que para el era un adorable puchero y cruzó sus manos mirándole severamente -No sabes lo que es una televisión, ¿verdad?

-¿Te refieres a esa caja, de ahí?

-¿Caja?, No es solo una caja, es uno de los inventos mas revolucionarios de la humanidad-el le miro incrédulo -Si ¡aunque no lo creas,así es-prosiguió-es un complejo sistema de transmisión de imágenes y sonido en movimiento…

Casi hipnotizado la observaba hablar apasionadamente del aparato en cuestion,sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

Hermione no tardo en darse cuenta de su falta de atención-Draco,¿me estas escuchando?

-Nop-respondio recibiendo un golpecito en el hombro por parte de ella.

-Bien, prepárate para la mayor experiencia de tu vida-le sonrío y tomo el control remoto.

En cuanto la televisión encendió, el chico salto de su asiento y lo apuntó con la varita mientras abrazaba un cojín.

La joven rio al verlo y se apresuró a explicarle antes de que volara su apartamento en mil pedazos.

-Draco,tranquilo-le habló tomándole del brazo obligándolo a sentarse-no pasa nada, solo encendí la televisión.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice cuando esa caja infernal intento asesinarme!

-Eres el rey del drama

-Claro burlate,mi integridad física estuvo en peligro no la tuya, ya me lo decía mi madre…

Hermione rodo los ojos ante su monólogo y posando su vista en su tazón de palomitas que estaba sobre la mesa, tomo un puño de estas y expresó:

-Prueba esto-y de golpe le llenó la boca de palomitas de maiz,acto seguido el joven comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, mujer? ¿Matarme?-dijo aún con una palomita atorada.

-¡Ay por favor!, no te vas a morir por una inocente palomita.

Al escucharla sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran y el asco lo invadió.

-¡¿Paloma?!,¡metiste en mi boca una asquerosa paloma!

-No es una paloma de verdad,draco,son palomitas de maíz-tomo una del tazón y se la ofreció-ten sabe a mantequilla.

La tomó con cautela, la olfateo y la depositó en su boca, tomándose su tiempo para saborearla.

-¿Y? ¿Que te pareció?-preguntó expectante

-No esta mal-contesto tomando el recipiente entre sus piernas para degustarlas.

"Le fascinaron "pensó Hermione

Reinando nuevamente la calma, la chica colocó uno de sus animes favoritos en la televisión.

-Vamos a ver "Dragon ball"-le anunció emocionada pues tenia muchos años sin verla.

El no pudo evitar reírse-¿las pelotas del dragón?

-¡Exacto! digo¡ no!

-Es ¿acaso algun tipo de porno muggle?

Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas y le contestó -¡No!, cómo crees que te invitaria a mi casa a ver "esas cosas"!,¡Eso es tan vulgar!

-¡oh!yo ya me había emocionado -dijo con falsa decepción ganándose un fuerte pellizco en el brazo por parte de su novia.

-Compórtate ,¿quieres?-le regaño y dando por olvidado el asunto, encendió nuevamente el televisor.

-¿Qué me comporte ,dices?,¿Quién me ha estado golpeando desde que llegué?,¿Quién me ilusionó con una noche loca y salvaje?-preguntó ofendido.

-Con que ¿quieres una noche salvaje?-respondió con voz melosa acercándose peligrosamente a el-una noche loca-ronroneo cerca de sus labios-el asintió embobado con su presencia-te complaceré-susurró apenas rozando su boca.

Se separó de el y comenzó a atacarlo con cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. El terminó en posición fetal retorciendose de la risa, deseando no haber hablado de más.

-Bas..basta…Hermione-logro articular

-¿Es suficiente o quieres mas?-preguntó inocente dándole ahora con la almohada más cercana.

-Ya…ya lo entendí-ella dio por terminado su castigo y sonrió satisfecha-Tu si que sabes como tratar a un hombre-dijo arreglándose su despeinada cabellera.

-Si deseas más, sólo dilo

-No, gracias -ella sonrió haciendo que su mal humor se esfumara-bueno ,veamos esas pelotas del dragón que tanto te entusiasma.

-Dragon ball-corrigió

-Como sea-contestó restándole importancia -la joven presionó el botón reproducir en su control remoto y el anime dio inicio.

-Nuestra aventura comienza en una tierra lejana…

Draco aún abrazado al cojín,se aferraba a su varita, no se fiaba de ese extraño aparato.

Dos horas después. ..

-Ese Goku es muy hábil aunque algo tonto…pero esa bulma esta ¡uff!

-¿Qué significa ese "uff "?-preguntó con molestia en su voz.

-Bueno, ya sabes-dijo haciendo una silueta de mujer en el aire.

-No se ni para que preguntó si todos los hombres son iguales.

-Lo dice la chica que se la pasa viendo hombres sin camisa, ¿verdad?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca ofendida-¿de que hombres me hablas?

-Te diré que hombres-comenzó a enumerar-el otro día en casa de tus padres ,estabas muy cariñosa con un horrible tipo en calzoncillos ¿Qué dices a eso?

-Draco,era mi primo qué nos ayudaba con la tuberia,además, no estaba en ropa interior traía sus pantalones puestos.

-Unos muy entallados

-No lo recuerdo, yo no me fijo en eso

-Claro y como dicen "al primo me le arrimo"

-¡Por Merlín!, cómo se te ocurre, es mi primito-contesto dándole un almohadazo

-Bien-concedió -y que me dices de ellos?-señaló la televisión ,con el anime aún rodando.

La chica rio de buena gana-Draco Malfoy ¿estas celoso de un dibujo animado?

El bufo-No me cambies el tema, el punto es que vas por la vida mirando hombres sin camisa, sin importarte que tienes un novio-hizo una pausa-uno muy bien dotado por cierto-añadió haciéndose el ofendido.

Hermione sin borrar su sonrisa se le acercó -¿Qué quieres que te diga?¿que eres el hombre mas guapo y sexy del mundo y que soy afortunada en tenerte?

-Pues es un buen comienzo

-En tus sueños, draco-dijo sacándole la lengua

-En los mas eróticos te lo aseguro-ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-eres un pervertido

-Te fascina ,lo se-contestó sonriendo de lado.

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-NO

-No

-Si,digo ,No!

El se carcajeo-¡Caíste ¡-dijo, pero sintió la almohada estrellarse contra su rostro.

-No cuenta si haces trampa-debatió ella.

-Di lo que quieras, se que gane-dijo alzándose el cuello.

La muchacha rodó los ojos-Como digas,voy por algo de beber- y se levantó rumbo a la cocina.

-Hermione-se detuvo al oirle

-¿Qué quieres ,Draco?

-Más -y le tendió él tazón de palomitas vacío. Lo tomo y se siguió.

No tardo más de cinco minutos en regresar y notó con ternura como el joven estaba parado frente al televisor imitando los movimientos de los personajes.

-Kame…kame..ha!-ella rio y el rápidamente estiro los brazos desemperezándose-Estaba limpiando un poco-se excusó.

-Aja-dijo para nada convencida-aquí tienes-le tendió las palomitas y ambos se sentaron para seguir con su maratón en la televisión.

Dieron las doce de la media noche y los parpados de Hermione pesaban cada vez mas, se moría por poner la cabeza en la almohada. Caso contrario de su acompañante, quien estaba mas que interesado en saber que pasaría con Goku y la patrulla roja.

-Draco,es hora de dormir, ¿No te parece?-dijo somnolienta

-Estas de broma,mujer,es ahora que esto se pone interesante-dijo abrazando su tazón de palomitas, como si fuera lo mas preciado en este mundo.

La joven suspiró cansada y resignada se hizo bolita en el sofa,tapandose con una frazada. Entre sueños escuchaba las expresiones de asombro del chico cada vez que pasaba algo nuevo. Incluso juraría que lo vio sollozar en alguna ocasión durante la noche, pero el sueño la venció y no supo mas de el hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su novio sentado aún viendo la televisión, con los ojos rojos de sueño y el cabello despeinado.

-Draco,No me digas que te quedaste despierto toda la noche

-Esto es adictivo, Hermione

-Lo se, pero debes de tener autocontrol

-Pero ¿de que hablas?,yo me autocontrolo todo el tiempo

Ella soltó una risita-Lo que necesitas es un café bien cargado, enseguida vuelvo-tomo el control y apagó la televisión, después se dirigió a la cocina a paso apresurado.

-Draco ¿no te apetece unos huevos con tocino?-preguntó y nadie respondio.Pensando que nuevamente se había enganchado viendo el televisor, dejo de lado su labor para ir a verle.

Iba dispuesta a darle un sermón sobre lo perjudicial que puede ser ese aparato. Pero al llegar lo que vio la desarmo. Estaba acostado en el sofa,con la boca abierta, mientras un hilo de saliva se escurría por su mejilla.

Pensó inmediatamente en acomodarlo y cobijarlo, pero un bombillo en su cabeza se encendió y se fue corriendo hacia su recámara. Regresó con cámara en mano,le tomó algunas fotos y entonces decidió cobijarle, no sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios.

Guardo su cámara fotográfica y se sentó junto a el, encendiendo nuevamente el televisor. Tomo unas cuantas palomitas y comenzó a comerlas-Si que es adictivo-reconoció.

De pronto una sonrisa traviesa se plasmo en su cara. Mando por medio de una lechuza una fotografía de un Draco nada elegante a su amiga Ginny,quien seguramente se la mostraría a medio mundo.

-Me va a matar cuando despierte-dijo, pero no le importo, sabia como manejarlo.

 **N/A:Hola ,espero les haya gustado esta loca idea.** **Ya saben comentarios,sugerencias y crucios en el botoncito de abajo.** **Nos leemos.**


End file.
